I'll go Alone
by Mana Walker
Summary: Apocalypse AU: Dean and Cas didn't accept Sam's Idea. They left him in the Panic room instead, when Sam breaks out he goes alone. Because someone needs to save the world. And he started it.
1. Chapter 1

**I sat alone on my bed. Dean and Cas were gone, they were gone. They told me I couldn't do it. They told me I couldn't end the apocalypse. Cas had said remember what dean did, how that ended? And I remembered, oh yes I did. I remember how I fought with Cas on my side to stop Dean. And it worked out, even though Adam was chosen. But I need to fight. I need to win. I will say yes, I will not lose though. I'll go alone. And even if I never return, I'll win.**

********************************************************************************************************  
I drove in a stolen jeep to the field. And even a mile away I could feel the intense auras. So when I pull in from the street, can you blame me for needing a moment to compose myself. I finally leave the car and walk slowly to a greeting I wish I didn't need to receive.

Adam-Micheal was staring down Lucifer. They broke off the intense gazing and turned to me.

"Nice of you to join us Sammy!" Lucifers beaming voice was creepily happy.

"Enough brother, are you here to fulfill your duty boy?" Micheals voice really was intimidating, even in the body of my little brother.

I cleared my throat and joined their gazes, I was strong, I could do this. "Yes, Lucifer I agree. Yes."

In a flurry I saw Nicks body fall to the floor and then I felt the bonds. Like burning chains they contained and circled around my soul. I felt it. The scorching pain, the wrath of hell. And I let it contain part of me.

Lucifers laugh of insanity left my lips, such a wrong feeling, a wrong, terrible feeling. My body-his body lurched against our brother's. And the battle began. I could feel the signals of the fight being spread through-out the world, the universe.

My legs buckled, our mistake. I looked at Adam-Micheal, and saw him coming, Angel blade high. And I took control, I overpowered the Devil and I grabbed his brothers wrist. I stared in his eyes, ad for a moment I saw the fear. I saw his fear. And in a moment, wings the color of the sun spouted from my back.

And there was scarlet, everywhere. Deep, powerful. And then the battle was over.

I was the lone victor.

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks abundantly for reading!  
What did you think? Was it too confusing?  
It was basically Sam being badass...  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	2. Chapter 2

Micheal was dead, his wings splayed in shining ash, huge. I stared at Adam's body and knelt down in front of it. I put two fingers to his forehead and a vision played in my mind. Adam was dead, his soul was never in his body after the first time he died. Micheal lived up to his promises, he was in heaven, with his mother.

I stood up slowly and focused in on my mind. Lucifer was screaming, but I had zoned him out. Lucifer, I commanded. You are going back, you're going back to hell. He screamed again, my head rattling in his agony. Goodbye Mister Devil.

Much like a demon, Lucifer turned to smoke, a mix of scarlet and the orange of fire and fell into the pit. The hole closed with a spray of golden light, and I was left alone.

I walked over to Adam's body and scooped him up. He was cold and I felt such torment for a moment before my Sun-colored wings extended and I took flight.

********************************************************************************************************  
It took a little bit to get to the Police station. I drop the body in a delicate manner in front of the station. I sees my reflection and fse that I'm still covered in the two angels blood. My blood. His blood, Adams. And then as a shock I remember, withdrawl. The Demons blood.

I again take flight. I need to lock myself up. Or everyone will be in danger. Again, because of me.

********************************************************************************************************  
I go to the very outskirts of town. An old abandoned warehouse sits, empty like a beacon. I make my way with haste and when I get there, I find the chains and shackle myself down.

Soon after, the pain starts. The torture, the screams. Oh the terror. But It's so much worse this time and I know its just because I devoured so much this time, but I can't help but feel its different. Like theres, just More. More than one thing happening in me.

Even though the physical pain is awful. There's something so much worse about the mental aspect. Cas and Dean work together in my mind, telling me how much I betrayed them both. And even though I fixed one of my many problems, after the withdrawls, I know I won't be able to return to them. Because my hallucinations were right. I betrayed them. And I'll just have to stay away. And** remember how much more is needed to be done.**

********************************************************************************************************  
Howdy everyone! Thanks abundantly for reading!  
So, what do you think?  
I'm starting to really like this one, a lot.  
I'll explain what the deal is with Sam's wings is soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Months Later

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the one next to his. Its been empty for a long time. To long. Sam was gone. No one knows where. The apocalypse is over. Nobody knows how. It just happened. And everyone thinks the two are connected.

Cas told him that Micheal was nowhere to be found. Lucifer's back in the cage. The world is slowly becoming a better place, because someone is defeating everyone for them. When they get to a case, its finished. All hunters are confused.

No ones sure who this miracle hunter is. But Dean is certain its his brother and his he right?

"Dean! Get down here boy!" Bobby yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" He yelled as he got up with a creak from the bed.

As he walked down the stairs the first thing he saw was Cas, "Hey what's the news?"

Cas was wearing his usual stoic expression. "I found him. I found Sam."

That made Dean's tired expression turn to one a mix between happiness and anger. "Where!?"

Cas walked closer to him, maybe a bit to close. "Be wary Dean, he may not be the same as you knew him to be."

Dean glared at the Angel. "I don't give a crap! Wheres my brother?!"

Cas quickly put a hand on his and bobbys heads and they were appirated into a forest. ****

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading!  
What do you guys think?  
I'll update soon!  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3  
*I got a Tumblr! Its GhostTowns14*


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat on the top of a rather tall tree. His wings of golden color spread behind him, stretching. Staring out into the cloudless sky, he wished for some sort of answer. He had worked hard the last few months and he could feel himself becoming, well _less human._ His wings had come with strength in the form of powers. At first he was extremely wary of them, not wanting to return to the evil.

But they felt different. These powers actually felt good, calm. As before the powers felt like acid and terror. He could feel himself becoming different though. He didn't need to eat anymore, or sleep. No only rest, for a moment.

A fire was still burning bright inside of him though. He felt his passions still soaring. He just wish he knew what he was now. These powers telling him everything he needed to know. He knew if someone was evil or not human just by looking at them. And he was able to save the host of evil every time now.

But he knew he wasn't exactly an angel because he wasn't _pure _and angels still kill their vessels. Angels spread death to, thats why he protects everyone from everything. The people are protected from angels to. Thats a good thing too.

He was awakened from his thoughts by a presence, something was in the forest. An angel, and humans. They felt like familiar, but Sam hadn't thought of his family in a while. Because he thought they forgot him. But of course you know he's wrong.

In a moment he flew from his perch, eyes still closed he landed directly in front of the perpetrators. And then he heard his name, spoken in three different voices, all familiar.

********************************************************************************************************  
**Thanks for Reading!**  
**I'm liking this story so far, I feel like Sam's a bit weird though.**  
**He's the funnest to write to!**  
**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stared wide eyed as a golden winged creature flew from the sky, they became even wider when he recognised his brother. "Sammy!" He yelled, not noticing the other to do the same.

He saw that his brothers eyes flashed open and the familiar eyes were just a bit different. They had specks of silver and blue throughout the iris. His presence also felt like he held great importance and power.

Sam's wings were lied stiffly on his back. "Hello." He spoke awkwardly. But with a sense of power, more than old Sam.

Cas was the one to talk next. "Hello Sam."

Sam nodded his head, "Castiel"

The air was thick with tension. Bobby spoke next to break the silence.

"Well Kid, where have you been?" He said curiously.

"Everywhere." The group noted how Sam was answering in one word.

The silence was deafening, Dean noted. Sam was standing straight up, and his wings were like the sun was framing his tall body. It was actually a beautiful sight.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked the question that made everybody gasp. He was wondering why? Didn't he know they missed him?

Cas walked a step forward, closing in on the ten feet distance between them. Sam bristled his wings, creating a large stance. "We wanted to see you Sam. We have been worried."

Sam cocked his head to the left, much like Cas. He stared down the angel, trying to find any hostility in his actions. When he found none, he finally spoke. "I don't understand, why were you worried?"

Dean was shocked, why were they worried! He's been gone for months! "Sammy! We haven't seen you in forever, and with everything going on, of course we've been worried!"

Sam's gaze fell onto his brother. "I am fine. I was told that you didn't want my presence at the house, so I have been elsewhere. I don't understand why you're worried. I left, because you wanted me to? Is that not correct?"

Dean just realized that Sam was talking so much like Cas. ANd why did he say we told him to leave, I never did that! "We never told you to leave Sam!"

Sam tilted his head again. "Yes you did, when you locked me in the panic room you said, 'You better not disappear again, because if you do I will never see you again.' And I did leave, to stop the apocalypse. So why are you here?"

Bobby hissed in a breath and stared at Dean. Dean just glared holes in the ground. Cas spoke up, "Sam, why do you have wings?"

Sam went back to staring at the Angel. "Oh, yes. I am a human-angel known as a nymph. I was told that I needed to help the world and so I have been. When I am done, the wings will remain. I guess I am an immortal now. But father said I needed to help. As I did as a human. He also explained that I was to fix the feud in between my brothers aswell. But after the human battles. I am almost done,as you might know."

Cas was actually shocked. "You are my brother?"

"Yes Castiel, I am. It turns out that psychics are actually in a way related to Angels. And I was reborn recently, my powers have returned with my Angel blood inside my system. Its much easier than demon blood and I am able to save the vessels of them, most of the time. Angels are a bit harder and thats why Zachariahs had passed. It is sad, but it will still help many."

Sam stepped forward and reached Cas into a hug. "It is pleasing to have you as a big brother, Castiel."****

********************************************************************************************************  
So Sam's an angel! Is this too confusing? Or is it alright...  
Thanks for reading! *btw*  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared in shock at his brother and Cas. This was not okay. "What're you talking about Sammy? You're my brother, you're not an angel."

Bobby nodded in agreement, Cas just stared at Sam.

Sam chuckled, bitterly. "Oh I know Dean. A monster like me could never be an angel, could I?"

Dean sputtered. "That's not what I meant. Sammy."

"My name's not Sammy! It's Sam or is it not even that anymore?" He ended with a bitter chuckle.

Dean felt like he was going to hurl or cry, or both. "You'll always be Sam."

Sam just stared at him. And then took a couple steps back and shook his wings to their whole span. "I am sorry, but now I must go."

Dean blanched. "No! Where are you going?"

"People are in trouble." And without listening to another protest Sam flew up into the air and through the sky.

All three men stared at the empty space where their family used to be.

Bobby cleared his throat, effectively disrupting the silence. "My boy's a Nymph?" he cried hysterically.

Castiel spoke with clear shock in his voice. "It is how it turned out to be."

Dean glared at the angel, "Sam is not your brother! He's mine!"

Castiel scowled back, "Not anymore."

Sorry bout not updating for so long! Look how the tension's rising!

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


End file.
